


Resting Place

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is there to tend to Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resting Place

Jack panted, leaning against the cool concrete wall. War was always brutal, it was one of the constants of the human race. And it seemed inevitable Jack found himself in the middle of one. He reached out and yanked one of his soldiers back as an explosion nearby threw dirt and made their ears ring.

Pointing, Jack led the soldier to where others were gathered. They were all tired and hungry, short of everything but the enemy. Daylight was beginning to fade and it was time to seek shelter and maybe snatch some sleep. Jack led them into a smashed church and watched as they nodded off one by one.

Quietly, Jack got to his feet. Shelling continued nearby as he made his way towards the broken altar. He shouldn't get involved, should stay out of these wars and conflicts. But he wasn't the Doctor, could never stand by. Sometimes a gun was needed. It was as true now as it had been facing a Dalek. Moonlight streamed through broken stained glass as he stepped up and turned to look back at the people under his command and protection.

A low whistle was the only warning. Before Jack could shout a warning, light and heat and pain splintered the quiet and the people and the last remains of the once-holy sanctuary.

Jack gasped awake. He'd been thrown several feet and had a wicked headache as he shoved rubble aside to stagger to his feet. The church was gone. Dazedly he moved to the rubble, though he already knew...

There was the sound of wings behind him. Sighing, Jack turned and faced Castiel. The angel took his hand and they vanished.

The house they apeared in was quiet, almost too quiet after the weeks and months of war. Castiel led Jack into the bathroom and ran the water hot. Jack let Castiel strip him and help him into it. Soft music played elsewhere in the familiar house.

Castiel stripped and got in first, settling Jack in front of him. Jack rest his head against his shoulder while Castiel washed the war from his skin. The cuts and bruises were already healed. He knew the war would count him as being amongst the dead, even without a body. He shivered at the thought and Castiel pulled him closer.

The water was soon filthy and Castiel helped him back out, drying Jack gently before steering him to the bedroom. Jack curled up naked and closed his eyes. 

What seemed like just a few minutes later, Jack sat up quickly, fighting an invisible enemy. Castiel sat and wrapped arms and wings around him, holding the fragile human securely until he was certain Jack was awake. 

"I'm okay," mumbled Jack. 

"You are not," said Castiel, kissing the top of his head. 

Jack sighed and leaned against him. He could almost feel the soft feathers stroking his back. "I don't have to go back. They'll count me among the dead."

Cas simply held him. Jack's breathing calmed but he didn't fall back asleep. After a while Cas sang to him softly, one of the old songs Jack had shared. They stayed like that until the sun started to rise and Jack finally pulled away. 

"I'll make breakfast. I've missed real food," said Jack. 

Cas let him go. Jack dressed and headed downstairs, starting to pull things together, only to jump at the angel's hand on his shoulder. The eggs were starting to burn and he realized he'd got lost in his mind again. Covering the lapse he smiled at Cas. "Got too much stored in this head of mine. I know it's big but it's not that big."

Taking the pan from him, Cas dumped the mess. "Why not get some firewood?"

Jack nodded and headed for the front door, pulling on his familiar coat. A cool breeze ruffled his hair. He and Cas had found this place years ago and they kept it for times like this. There was the sound of the ocean nearby. Glancing back, Jack walked past the woodpile and headed up the path that lead to the top of the hill. 

There was a small shrine here, sheltered from the wind. Crouching down, Jack lit a small candle and watched the flame, remembering those last few seconds, the brave people he had just lost. Castiel joined him after a while, standing behind him, sheltering him, watching over.

Finally Jack sighed and stood, facing Castiel and kissing him gently. Taking his hand, Cas handed him a breakfast sandwich and led him down towards the stony beach. They walked quietly together until Jack finally broke the silence. “They were good people. Almost always are.”

“I know,” said Castiel.

They lapsed into silence again until Jack led them back towards the house. “It’s always too quiet after that,” he said. “And war is never fair, no matter what side you’re on. The people making the big decisions aren’t the ones on the field.”

“And that’s why you always enlist,”said Cas. “You want to get in there, want to save whoever you can. But sometimes you can’t.”

“Sometimes I can’t,” echoed Jack, leaning in to kiss him again. “Thank you, for picking me up.”

“Of course.” Castiel reached up and ran a hand through Jack’s hair.

Nearly purring, Jack leaned into his touch. “Take me to bed.”

Castiel nodded and took his hand, not even wanting to wait the ten minutes it would take to get them back upstairs. They reappeared in the bedroom and Castiel stripped Jack, then himself, laying him back on the bed and moving over him. His human. His so very human, human.

Jack smiled up at him, always trusting. Castiel kissed him again, hands ghosting over Jack’s skin. For a while they just kissed, slowly, as if getting reaquainted with the taste. He could feel the soft tingle of Castiel’s grace and knew the angel was trying to ease his pain. He pulled Cas tight against his chest, hands trailing down his back and roling his hips up against him.

Chuckling softly against his skin, Cas broke the kiss to scrape his scruffy cheek against Jack’s, dragging his teeth along the joint of neck and shoulder where it made a moan break from his lover’s mouth.

“Castiel,” whispered Jack, like a promise and a prayer.

Raising his head, Cas shifted up and started to lower himself onto Jack’s erection. It burned and made Jack arch up underneath him, grabbing his hips but not forcing him down any faster than he wanted to go. Cas watched Jack’s face as he bottomed out and started to carefully move.

Jack tossed his head, one hand going back to the headboard, the other digging into his hip as he tried not to buck up. “It’s okay,” said Cas softly, reaching out one hand to run through Jack’s hair. “You are safe, Jack.”

Jack opened his eyes and licked his lips before pulling Cas down for a kiss. The angel's lips tasted of some long-lost ambrosia, sweet and ancient and giving life. Jack moaned against him, slipping his tongue between those honeyed lips as if chasing the taste. 

Castiel opened his mouth to him, letting Jack take what he needed. He rode him slowly until Jack rolled them over and started moving faster, as if he could lose himself in his lover's body. Cas ran his hands down Jack's back, feeling the muscles moving beneath skin. 

Groaning, Jack filled him, breaking the kiss to pull back and wrap a hand around Cas to bring him over. He watched pleasure wash over his angel's face, a hand reaching up to cover his eyes as a Castiel came, soft pants in the quiet afternoon. 

Pulling out, Jack curled along Castiel's side. The angel held him close, murmuring soft words in a language Jack didn't know. 

Drifting off to sleep, the echoes of war still rang dimly in his mind, but here in this place was as close to heaven as Jack would get. All too soon they would be back to their duties and obligations. But for the moment the had their resting place.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
